The present invention relates to vehicle wiper systems and more particularly to a vehicle wiper system for shallow sloping windshields.
Automobile design is a significant component of a manufacturer""s competitive advantage over other manufacturers in the market. Thus, manufacturers continuously strive to design more appealing products to set themselves apart in the market, boosting consumer interest and sales. To achieve certain cosmetic and functional design goals, internal systems of a vehicle may require modification or redesign in order to properly package within the vehicle.
Conventional windshield wiper systems include a plurality of links for enabling reciprocal operation of a set of wiper blades. In general, conventional windshield wiper systems include a main support arm that is attachable to the vehicle. A motor and gearbox are supported by the main support arm, attached to an over-sized bracket. For each wiper arm, a first link operably extends from the gearbox to a pivoting intermediate link. The intermediate link is pivotally supported by the main support arm and a second link operably extends from the intermediate link to operable engagement with the wiper arm. The links for actuating either wiper arm vary in length, form and respective attachment. Thus, a conventional windshield wiper system, designed as such, is over complicated and inefficient for production purposes.
Over the past several years, many manufacturers have implemented a xe2x80x9ccab-forwardxe2x80x9d vehicle design including shallower sloping windshields. The shallower slope of the windshield reduces the space available for packaging windshield wiper systems. Thus, conventional windshield wiper systems, similar to that described above, limit the manufacturer""s design capabilities. Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide a windshield wiper system that has improved packaging characteristics over traditional systems. Such an improved system should not only require less packaging space but should also comprise fewer components, thereby reducing overall manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a wiper assembly comprising a wiper arm, an actuation mechanism operatively interconnected to the wiper arm, wherein the actuation mechanism includes a lever arm, a connecting rod pivotally connected to the lever arm at a first end, a crank pivotally connected to the connecting rod at a second end, a drive shaft having the crank fixedly attached thereto and a drive mechanism for rotatably driving the drive shaft. Rotation of the drive shaft induces reciprocal linear travel of the connecting arm for providing reciprocal angular motion of the wiper arm.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.